Analog integrated circuits may include active elements such as metal-oxide semiconductors and passive elements such as capacitors and resistors formed on a semiconductor substrate and interconnected by wiring patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,084 B1 to Kim describes a method for fabricating a capacitor and resistor over a shallow trench isolation (STI) structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,749 to Takahashi et al. describes another method for fabricating a capacitor and resistor over a shallow trench isolation (STI) structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,098 to Chang describes a capacitor process with an interpoly oxide (IPO) layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,524 to Eklund et al. describes a method of forming a polysilicon resistor.